My Pale Slayer
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: Its nitaxed story-SHUDDUP! read the second story and tell me there isnt somthing goin on in Ed's head, atleast, thats what i got from it, um, nothing really bad, at all actually, you know exept Ed is like a gagillion years older than her, but what eva


_Bonjour Mes Cherie's! Yeah! This is like my first Young wizards fanfiction. You know, I actually found this site through the young wizards and spent most of my early day's only reading Y.W. fanfics. Ok, I had originally planned to write a DarienxRhoshaun fic. But God had another plan, anyway, this, is a Nita Ed fic (points at) SHUT UP! Alright, you read the second book again and tell me Ed doesn't feel something for Nita, now , I put a nice little twist on this to make it slightly more bearable. Say, Ed can take a super sexy human form? Yeah, let's go with that. Um I guess the only warnings are language and…I don't know if you count someone being hundreds maybe thousands of years older than another person pedo-ish. I don't know, I kinda draw the line at what? Two hundred? So, that established let's start. Bye the way, there's a spoiler of like one sentence at the end for anyone who hasn't finished the sixth book of the young wizards series. Wizards Dilemma, I think._

Being the lover of a dangerous person can be very hard…especially if that person is a fifty-foot long great white shark with a twenty-five foot jaw-span and the instinct to end all pain and distress. The pale slayer, the master shark. I'm not sure if different species can fall in love, but I sure as hell did. Don't ask me how it happened, don't ask me why, because I won't answer, I can't. I know one thing through, by the end of that time together, I not only loved the silver haired, and pail skinned man, but the prehistoric monster that he also was. When Ed'rashtekaresket and I first came eye to eye in the pre-stages of the song of the twelve, and I choose to call him simply Ed, it had begun. I was not HNii't to him, or Nita or Neets, I was Sprat. A child's name, a calf's name I had considered it. I was wrong, I wasn't aware of the intimacy we shared by calling each other these pet names of sorts so soon. I don't even think S'reee knew the feelings the master of the unmastered was starting to develop for me, of the feelings I was unconsciously returning, that where growing within me.

*.*.*.*

The girl stood on the edge of the bluff, past the safety rope. Inches from the thirty foot drop, her Light brown hair lightly dancing in the late-night ocean breeze. Her sun-burn from the day prior soothed by the cool air. She wouldn't fall, even if she did she wouldn't be hurt. Kit had opted to stay at the beach house, along with the rest of her family. She sighed, this vacation had been wonderful so far, almost perfect in fact.

"Young lady" said a cool, almost dry voice. She turned quickly, careful not to lose her balance. If she did the air directly in front of her would catch her, and that wouldn't look good right in front of someone, wizardry was not noticed by nonwizards, but done right before their eyes, they were bound to suspect something. The man standing behind her was very tall, he had long, beautiful pale silver hair that reached the middle of his back. He also had very pale skin and eyes as dark as the night. She stood up, and only reached about his chest. "You shouldn't be so close to the edge, you may fall" _yeah, totally gonna fall. _She thought, he raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and stepped away from the edge and back under the safety rope, to stand next to him, she would go back to her perch once he left. Her green eyes looked up into his face and froze, he was smiling down at her, his teeth very long and sharp. Though for some reason, this only seemed to add to his beauty. She stood there wide eyed for a moment. He laughed softly, almost a growling sound. "Don't be so surprised, young wizard" she covered her mouth and stepped back, suppressing a squeak of surprise. This man was not a wizard, she could tell, yet he knew what she was. This could be very bad. He stepped toward her and gently took her hands away from her mouth. His skin was cool, like the water at night. He rested his hand on her cheek and smiled coolly down at her. "You are the one I was destined to meet, I see. This will all become clear soon enough, just do everything exactly as you would have. And think not of this meeting, because when we next meet, I won't remember." He leaned forward and she tensed as he kissed her forehead, his lips like the rest of his skin where incredibly icy and smooth. She closed her eyes at the kiss and felt the breeze move her hair again. She opened her eyes to find him gone. She blinked in surprise and looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. She could see his footsteps leading up to her, then one more foot print on the other side of the rope.

She hurried over to the edge, in time to see a fin, the size of a large sail dip into the water, swimming out to see. She stared for a moment in horror, looking at the bulk of the creature under the fin in the water. She got up, suddenly not feeling much like sitting and thinking anymore and headed home.

*.*.*.*

She thought little more of the strange encounter with the beautiful man after she meet S'reee, beached and bloodied. Even less once they went to see Arooon, and nothing at all once she had taken up the part of the silent lord. Her memories only rebounded when they came to meet the master shark. As she and Kit froze at the sight of the fifty foot killer in the water the image of man's face flashed across her memory. Everything he had said came back with his first words to her. "Young Wizard" the voice said, cool and courteous, "Well meet" she followed S'reee's actions of bowing and did her best to keep her terror and amazement under control as he nearly grazed her with his huge fins. She tried to pronounce his name and instead resorted to Ed, the only part she could really pronounce with the mouth of a humpback. He had laughed and in turn called her Sprat. She couldn't help but notice an odd glint in his dead almost emotionless eyes as he said the name. She was slightly surprised when Ed created a distraction for them to get back to shore, but none the less, extremely grateful.

She had found it hard to get out later, but she had to see if it was possible to meet this man again. A night later, before she and kit would have to leave, she went to the place where she had first met the man, and again saw that fin far out, and she now knew exactly who it belonged to. And she needed to talk to him alone. She scanned the horizon carefully, seeing no other ominous fins sailing through the water, he was alone, and swimming closer. She prepared herself, looked around and saw no one then ran forward and launched herself off of the bluff, far over the few sharp stones directly below it. She would not begin to bleed, especially in human form around this creature.

She was careful to show no fear as she meet the water in a graceful dive that launched her through the water thirteen feet or so before she arched back up, coming to the surface with a few kicks. She swam forward through the calm water to where the shark was circling. Her mother would rip her head off if she knew that Nita was in the water, at night, with a fifty foot creature whose sole purpose in life was to end life that did not want to be alive. She submerged her head to better communicate with him and found herself eye to near black-eye with the man again, there was no doubt in her mind now. This was Ed in human form, somehow. She surfaced again, he with her.

"Greetings, Sprat" he said, smiling coolly. She stared up at him in wonder as they both tread water.

"How- how is this possible? I thought you weren't a wizard" she said quietly. She felt his arms bring her closer, and soon they where free floating. She found she didn't mind at all. She felt unspeakably safe. In the arms of the Master of all things dangerous in the sea, she felt nothing could ever harm her.

"I'm not a wizard, but that doesn't mean I'm not able to grow this form every now and again." Besides, Sprat, you're…a special exception." He said. She couldn't see his face so she pulled back to look up at him, he was smiling softly, his k9's peaking out of his smile. He leaned down and light kissed her shoulder, then her neck. She became rigid, and her face began to blush hotly. She hadn't ever been kissed before, and certainly not in this manner. She was almost ready to start panicking when she felt his lips next to her ear. "Mind yourself, sprat, my instincts are in no means dulled in this form, I can end your distress just as easily, and I will still enjoy it as much as I enjoy holding you in my arms." He whispered softly. She pulled back slightly, and found he was still smiling.

"Ed…" she said, trying her best to keep her voice steady. "I…why would you choose me?" she asked. "I'm…not even sure this is biologically possible." He seemed to think for a moment.

"Your right, it is rather odd, that of all the creatures on this planet, throughout all the many years I've lived, I choose you to fall in love with, you who like so many before have allowed be to eat." She had stopped listening at fell in love with. The Master Shark was in love with her. She looked up at him again, carefully studying his face, and found it hard to look away again, that she almost didn't want to. How did one come to love a shark, how was this happening. She didn't know, found that she didn't care and inclined her head forward slightly. He met her invitation softly at first. Then slowly began to show something she had never seen in a shark, passion, and a lust different from killing. She accepted it gladly. And noted that he was careful not to tear her skin. He didn't want to eat her, not now at least. She realized they had drifted far from the shore and the moon was getting high, she needed to get ready to leave. S'reee and Kit would wonder where they were. Ed caught her thought and nodded.

"Swim back" he said, she left his arms reluctantly and did as he said. He disappeared beneath the water and a small wave rocked her a moment later as something much larger was suddenly put into the water. She swam back more, got rid of her bathing suit and preformed the transformation into a humpback whale and sent Kit a mental message that she would meet him and S'reee at the meeting place.

*.*.*.*

Ed accompanied her back and stayed with them as they went to see the Gray. He seemed not reluctant at all to show his feelings, even in front of S'reee and Kit. S'reee chose not to notice or make anything of it, Kit however, seemed extremely protective of her. Nita felt she could barely take her eyes off of the pale ghost that swam so close to her.

*.*.*.*

After showing her parents, she needed to retreat to someplace she could think, down by the rocks, where Kit had been spending the earlier vacation is where she chose to think. Not at all to her surprise, she found Ed there, waiting. She wasn't distressed, at least not outwardly, so she sat next to him, but he moved her into his lap. She blushed lightly at this action.

"How did your Sire and Dam take it?" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

"Well enough, I guess, I'm not really sure how your suppose to handle that kind of information so suddenly." She rested back against him, taking comfort in his cool sent enveloping her.

"So it is tomorrow then, my little Sprat" he said after a moment. She smiled at the adding of 'my' and nodded, not really wanting to think about it.

"I guess so." She said quietly.

"Darling one, know this, out of every life I've ever ended, and out of every silent lord I've taken, you will be the only one that I will regret eating." He said. She looked up at him, and he met her gaze steadily and solemnly.

*.*.*.*

And the next day, my world seemed to shatter and my childhood had almost completely been swept away. When my beloved fanged beast was crushed in the jaws of death and his loyal minions had begun there feeding frenzy, the last image of that thousand-toothed smile flashed at me, and would stay with me forever, as the memory of one I had truly and dearly loved. When my mother died, I felt something similar, but not quite the same, I loved her dearly, yes, but in a different sense. My God of the sea was no more.

_Wow. I got this done with, yeah! It only took two days! Actually I was typing this, then my computer died, and my saint of a mother managed to retrieve the file, (thank you mommy!!!) well, this the most stand alone thing I've ever written, but, I think it turned out just dandy. So…ugh, did I just use that word? Never mind, please R and R! And I will send you lovely dreams of the sexy shark man. (I think he is anyway –w-) not sure how he came across to you readers._


End file.
